


Be My LoVer

by MindPalace91



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic, Fix It, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPalace91/pseuds/MindPalace91
Summary: "Yeah, what song? If you fucking tell me it's some weird shit kids listen nowadays I swear to god Richie and don't call me Eds!" Eddie wasn't so annoyed about this, he was actually curious and pleased."It's called Lover, by Taylor Swift, I don't know Eddie, for some reason I thought of you." Richie said actually laughing now. Eddie was already done with him.





	Be My LoVer

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly idk what I'm doing with my fucking life, someone please save me from this Reddie hell.
> 
> English isn't my first language so please let me know if you see any mistakes.

After the fucking freak show that had happened in Derry, Eddie couldn't believe most of them were still alive, he couldn't believe HE had made it, it didn't feel real. When they defeated Pennywise he had a hole on his chest and he was sure he was going to die. The last thing he remembered about that moment was Richie. Richie. Richie. Richie. Always Richie, he thought about just saying, just fucking saying those hidden thoughts and feelings but he thought he wouldn't make it, he couldn't say them and leave Richie with nothing else, so he didn't, but then, he woke up just to see Richie, sleeping on a chair next to his hospital bed and Eddie couldn't believe it, he had another chance.  


But he wasn't the one who said it first, no, fucking Richie literally spilled a love sonnet with a bunch of swear words the minute he woke up and saw Eddie was awake. Eddie wanted to be the one saying first but he could give this one to Richie and after saying "it took you forever you fucking idiot, of course I love you too" Eddie closed his eyes thinking, how lucky he was not only to have survived but well, for this ridiculous amazing man next to him.

The hospital was a nightmare, leaving the hospital as well since he had to go home for a while to tell his wife he wanted a divorce, but it wasn't really going back home right, because his home was always Richie and it was so cheesy thinking these things, but he couldn't help himself. He got a divorce. He quit his job and got a new one in LA, where he now lived with Richie, he was happy for the first time since he left Derry many years ago, since he left Richie's side and now he remembered that. 

Their life was calm if you didn't count that their bickering was eternal. Eddie didn't mind, he loved this part of their relationship just as much as he loved Richie. It felt real, it felt like them, the teasing was always there, that's why when Richie said he thought of Eddie with some random song, Eddie could only think about some outrageous lyrics or worse.

"Hey Eds, I heard a song today that reminded me of you," Richie said with a grin. Eddie already was having nightmares thinking about how awful that song must be.

"Yeah, what song? If you fucking tell me it's some weird shit kids listen nowadays I swear to god Richie and don't call me Eds!" Eddie wasn't so annoyed about this, he was actually curious and pleased.

"It's called Lover, by Taylor Swift, I don't know Eddie, for some reason I thought of you," Richie said actually laughing now. Eddie was already done with him.

"I can't fucking believe you, are you still making fun of the lover thing? Come the fuck on, I was a kid dipshit! And Taylor Swift what the hell, are you a teenager girl now or?

"You're adorable when you're this absurd Eds, chill I need to go out now, just listen to the damn song you idiot." Richie kissed him goodbye and Eddie kissed him back because, hell he could be a little annoyed but he wouldn't deny a kiss what the fuck.

"I'm not gonna listen to anything trashmouth! And, what are we doing for dinner?" He screamed after Richie who just laughed more.

Eddie was totally listening to the song. He thought it wouldn't hurt listening to it and he would probably laugh, so he pressed play, except it did hurt but in a good way .  


He couldn't help himself but to sob a little, just a little he would say but he started bawling his eyes out actually. It was a song that would describe them so well he didn't know what to do with himself, even the part about letting their friends crash was so accurate because the Losers were always around, they were always so happy about them together, it usually made Eddie's heart ache. The whole song was on point especially when it was saying "Can we always be this close forever and ever?" because Eddie thought "well that's it". After leaving Derry a second time with a few more scars he knew it, he knew he wouldn't let Richie go one more time, so he decided to make it official as soon as Richie got back.

Only to be surprised again, damn that perfect idiot.

Eddie heard Richie coming back home and he was basically running to the living room to fucking ask him to be his forever, when he almost fell over Richie who was kneeling on the fucking floor.

"Richie what the fuck are you doing on the floor?" Eddie asked and right after he noticed he was holding a little ring box. "Wait are you...????"

"Holy fuck Eddie, would you just wait for me to ask you to marry me before running to accept, I mean I know you're excited about it but you didn't even let me ask!" Eddie's mouth fell open because what the fuck was going on, he was the one asking, fucking Richie.

"You idiot, I can't believe you've done this!" Richie's smile started to disappear which made Eddie's heart break a little.

"Er... Eds, I just thought, it's ok if you don't...." Eddie had enough. He pulled Richie closer and kissed him like their lives depended on it. He kissed him like there was no tomorrow. And he kissed him like he was the love of his fucking life, because he was and he needed to show him this.

"Don't start thinking nonsense Richie, I'm mad because I was about to ask YOU to marry ME, but since you're an idiot and did it first, yes, of fucking course I'll marry you, how would you fucking think I wouldn't?" Richie's entire face lit up like the sun, Eddie would feel embarrassed to admit that Richie was like a sun in his life, but it was the damn truth.

"I really love you Eddie, even though you can be a little shit," Richie said and kissed Eddie again. When they broke apart Eddie said,

"Right back at you trashmouth." Now, Richie was looking at him with such an amused face Eddie was getting suspicious.

"What, you're looking at me with that 'I'm gonna say some weird shit' face." Richie laughed out loud and Eddie thought it was his favorite sound on Earth.

"Well, I can now, for sure, say that you've accepted to be my LOVER forever. See? That song was totally yours!" Eddie shoved him slightly but he went after him the next second, they were still on the floor and Eddie would follow Richie anywhere.

"I can't believe I'm marrying you, you're a fucking sap that can't shut up." But Eddie was smiling, he was always smiling with Richie.

"Now, there's a great way to make me shut up you know? You just need t..." In that moment Eddie just kissed him again because yeah that was a way to make Richie shut up and he was doing that everyday from now on, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
